Dreams Can Come True
by Reaper's Documenters
Summary: Diana and Roxxi are girls who love anime, manga and video games, thinking nothing exciting would ever happen to them. Until a trip to a Las Vegas street market changed their lives forever. Will they be able to handle the drama that comes with the items they bought or will they go insane and want it gone? What will happen to these plain girls when their lives are turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1 A Whisper in the Wind

_Chapter 1 ~ A Whisper in the Wind_

Roxxi grabbed Diana's pale hand with her own soft white hand the second she stepped out of the car while a happy yell of, "let's go!" while dragging Diana behind her. Fire orange hair whipped around Roxxi while she ran, darting through the door and just tossing the entrance fee money at the woman behind the glass. Roxxi quickly slipped back and forth between people pulling Diana directly behind her which caused Diana's long brown hair to whip around in the high ponytail before stopping suddenly in front of the holy grail of anime and gaming booths in the whole place.

"Welcome to heaven!" Roxxi said, spreading her arms dramatically towards the booths.

Plushies, dolls, posters, anything and everything with anime on it littered the walls of the small cubical. She wrapped her arms around Diana, pulling her forward which made Diana's glasses slide down her nose a bit and a squeak to come from her.

"Anything you want you got it!" Roxxi cheered, grinning down at her dizzy best friend with her blue eyes.

Diana gasped looking at heaven after she was able to get her glasses back into place, complete glee in her own blue eyes as she bounced up and down while squealing happily.

"Oh my god thank you thank you thank you!" Diana squealed, instantly taking off before Roxxi had a chance to even say anything, looking like a sugar addicted kid in Candy Land and was named Queen.

Diana was so excited to finally be there, and not to mention she had just gotten her first pay check from work so she had a pretty pocket of cash to spend. Diana wanted to get her hands on everything but knew she couldn't afford it if she even wanted to. Running around to everywhere Diana never once got tired, a giant smile on her young face at all times. By the end of the shopping trip she had gotten 4 posters, 3 plushies, 2 rings, a necklace, and 3 t-shirts. Finally, after much complaining from Roxxi about walking around so much, they reached a booth that made Diana freeze in her spot. It looked kind of out of place since it just had that, "I'm dangerous, be careful what you buy" vibe but Diana couldn't help it.

"Roxxi...can we go to that booth?" she asked, pointing to the mysterious booth, eyes glued to the perfect replica of Dante's sword, from Devil May Cry, and his amulet dangling from the hilt, gleaming in the lantern lights above the streets.

Roxxi laughed watching Diana buy up the booths, having gotten just a few things for herself, mainly a replica of the Death Note to tease Diana with when Diana made her mad. She smirked when she saw Diana had found the special booth.

"I don't see why not" She chuckled; 'I knew you'd find this booth' was all Roxxi thought as they walked up to the booth.

Following behind Diana, Roxxi browsed through the different weapons paying close attention to Virgil's sword, also from Devil May Cry, and Vergil's amulet next to it. Almost in perfect unison with Diana they both chimed "I'll buy it!" and stuck out just enough cash to buy them.

Walking back towards the place where the car was, Diana refused to stop swinging Dante's sword around like a mad child, laughing happily and showing off her sword skills that she learned growing up with her big brother. Roxxi was so happy to see Diana happy after the bad break up they both had with their boyfriends, and to finally have these items, though Roxxi's eyes widened when the blade almost hit her face, causing some of her bangs to get cut.

"Diana watch it! Don't make me take that from you!" She said with a small laugh.

The necklace rested perfectly at the top of Diana's small B-breasts while Roxxi's necklace rested at the top of her large B-breasts. Diana just would not stop smiling, to the point that her cheeks began to hurt and Roxxi just smiled with her, glad her friend was happy again. Diana had actually taken the worse hit when they lost their boyfriends since Diana's relationship wasn't the happiest, so Roxxi was glad her friend was smiling again.

"Roxxi thank you so much!" Diana squealed, kissing the hilt of the blade where the skull rested.

It was perfect; the right size, weight, materials, and detailing. All the way down to the small scratches on the blade as if it has had a lot of use.

"Oh god...how am I gonna get this home?" Roxxi asked, laughing gently.

"Man...I wish I could meet Dante and that he was real..." Diana whispered to herself, smiling down at the necklace around her neck, the red stone looking like it was glowing but she just blamed it on the street lights.

Not hearing the small whispers of Latin in the air from the breeze blowing past them as they walked to the car, Diana helped put all the stuff into the car, humming in glee.

"Thank you again for taking me out here my last night." She said, smiling brightly.

Roxxi popped the trunk of the bug looking at the trunk, "Don't mention it Diana, though, uh, oh yeah!" She said, thinking how she was gonna fit everything but then grabbed a string by the bottom of the seats causing the seats to drop forward giving more room.

Finally getting all of their shit packed in the back, and turning Diana's sword around so the blade couldn't stab Roxxi if she stopped quickly, Roxxi started the car up ready to go. Her stomach grumbled loudly at Diana, who zoned out into her Dante wonderland.

"Diana...Diana...Diana!" She yelled the last time. "Dude stop zoning out. Where you wanna eat I'm starving!" She said, pulling into the main section of China Town with all the best foods.

Diana heard her stomach singing the song of its people but she was so dazed off she didn't fully register it. So the fact that it took Roxxi screaming her name showed Diana just how zoned out she was.

"Sorry sorry!" She said, giving Roxxi a sheepish smile as Diana finally got back to the real world and looked at all the restaurants that were just waiting to be wiped clean of their beefy noodley goodness.

Skipping into the building of a ramen shop Diana couldn't stop thinking about Dante, wondering what it would be to finally meet him if he was real.

"Hey Roxxi...what do you think of Dante honestly?" She asked, looking at her partner in crime.

Diana couldn't help but squeal in delight at the taste of the amazing noodles, slurping them up without a second thought of manners or that fact that people could be watching them. It was a bad habit but they were just so good! Glancing over at Roxxi with noodles hanging from her lips she waited for Roxxi's answer, slurping the noodles into her mouth and licking her lips clean of the broth. Roxxi looked up at the menu boards trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Oh so much food so little stomach..." She whimpered wanting it all while Diana had already ordered.

Quickly ordering, paying and getting her food Roxxi joined Diana at table in the corner. Acting on ceremony she slurped her noodles along with Diana, enjoying their yummy tastes. Swallowing, she tapped her chop sticks to her lips thinking over Diana's question.

"Well... He is attractive but a major manwhore. He would piss me off pretty quick if I wanted more than a one nighter." She said, taking another big bite.

Talking with her mouth full she asked, "Why do you ask?" then swallowing again she nervously smiled at the people staring at them from across the room.

"Vell, I vas finking of twying to fwind a guwy like him to fate." Diana mumbled with a full mouth, not really caring that people were staring at them.

Slurping down the rest of the noodles Diana quickly brought the bowl to her lips and started to chug the broth down, getting it all in three or four gulps, giving a big sigh of glee when she came up for breath. Setting the empty bowl down Diana gave a sheepish but happy grin, cheeks flushed even more than normal from the steam of the broth. Pulling out the necklace from under her shirt Diana looked it over closely as she thought.

'Could this be a real ruby? It looks real...maybe it is real? Who knows...it looked so flawless...I couldn't believe this was a replica since the stone looked and felt so real. It also just gave that...vibe, that it wasn't a replica.' though she pushed those thoughts away because she knew better.

Roxxi laughed watching Diana eat and finished her own bowl before speaking. "Well I don't know if you'll find a perfect match to him in Fernley."

She nibbled on the little bits of veggies left in her bowl trying hard not to beat the living shit out of a girl bad mouthing them from across the room. Soon Roxxi broke the chop sticks in her hand. She blinked shocked that they broke so easily in her hand.

"Oops... My bad..." She mumbled then put the broken pieces down only to wince looking back at her hand, "Well fuck splinters."

Diana laughed with Roxxi then blinked a bit when she broke her chopsticks, causing Diana to huff because she knew why Roxxi did.

"Roxxi..." She said softly, giving a sad smile to her, her mood and tone slowly going down since Diana never took to people teasing her or talking about her well.

It made her mood disappear and cause her to shrink back into her little turtle shell, not liking it when people would stare at her. She just had them go home and sleep since she had to leave at midnight so Diana could be home and ready in time for school.

"You'll come to visit for Halloween like promised right?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Roxxi returned the smile and hugged her friend, "Of course I'll come see you." She said before waving, watching Diana get on her plane and leave.

_End of Chapter 1 ~ A Whisper in the Wind_


	2. Chapter 2 The Source of A Whisper

_Chapter 2 ~ The Source of A Whisper_

Dante strapped rebellion onto his back and slipped ebony and ivory to his sides preparing for the hunt. He looked to his brother with anger for making him do this. He didn't want to fight the demon; his brother could handle it, why did he have to go too?

"This better be quick." He growled impatiently, tightening his gloves as he kept glaring at his brother "You owe me for giving up my night with Clover to do this for you."

Vergil turned to his brother with a confused look before shaking his head, realizing it was probably just one of the girls from the strip club his brother always went to.

"Oh stop your complaining. You know something like this holds priority over some one night stand with a whore." He told Dante, pulling on his white gloves before looking at the spell book Kat had left them with a bit of a scowl. "I told Kat I could not do magic." He hissed, tucking the old black leather bound book under his arm. "Let's go Dante." Vergil muttered, turning to walk out the door.

He really didn't want to listen to his brother complaining about some common whore but he knew he had to suffer through it. Dante was the only one strong enough to distract the demon while Vergil would try to bind it down. Picking up Yamato, Vergil continued walking as he listened to his brother's complaints.

"Have you ever thought of actually finding a girl to cherish and mate with?" Vergil asked a tad annoyed, narrowing his eyes.

Dante rolled his own eyes, following behind his brother complaining more with each step before glancing at Vergil because of his question.

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't care about having an heir right now. That's not important to me. I'll fuck who ever I want whenever I want." He growled before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it.

Dante took a long drag, blowing out the smoke at his brother with a smirk knowing Vergil hated the smell of the smoke. He chuckled, waiting for a response from his stuck up brother. 'Come on. Hit me' he taunted in his head.

Vergil paused and turned his head slowly to look at his annoying younger brother with a scowl, hating that disgusting habit Dante had. Knowing what the darker haired one was after, Vergil just waved the smell away and kept walking. He wasn't going to give in to Dante's petty childish games just for his amusement and Vergil's displeasure.

"You may get a fight when you take on this demon." Vergil said coldly, obviously annoyed with his brother while walking in long strides.

Vergil took the book from under his arm and began to glance over the pages as he and Dante walked. "How does that girl manage to make it look so easy?" Vergil muttered, not able to read the language in the book since it was Latin and Vergil himself was better with Greek rather than Latin.

"Though, she did say she herself didn't even understand this book, but that we needed it." He added quietly to himself, snapping the book shut with a sigh.

"Tch." Dante rolled his eyes continuing to smoke as they walked on. To him it seemed like ages when it had only been just a few minutes. He tried to keep up with Vergil's strides but seemed to always be behind.

Dante grumbled, "Why does it even fucking matter? Just read the words out. Who fucking cares whether or not you even know what you're saying?" He went to reach for another smoke only to curse under his breath upon seeing he smoked his last one. Vergil glared at his brother's grumbles and attitude to not want to do this.

"If I just babble off random Latin, especially magic, I could accidentally blow up the world from just mispronouncing one word." He told his dense younger twin, scoffing to himself at Dante's thought process. "I wish you would actually think with the head on your shoulders that our great demon father gave you rather than the one between your legs." Vergil growled before stopping in front of a building. "Oh, and I still have a bigger dick than you despite your protests." He said with a small smirk before walking into the building, not even waiting for his brother.

Dante clenched his fists at his brother's remark. "I think with both heads! Fucking ass hole..." He growled catching up to his brother "ah fuck no! My dick is twice the size of yours!"

From then on each time Vergil moved ahead, Dante walked faster to get in front. Both men going back and forth until they reached the door they were looking for, causing Vergil to hold his arm out to stop his brother from just rushing into the room blindly. As much as seeing Dante being thrown into a wall would bring a smile to Vergil's face, he really did need his brother despite his annoyance to the fact. Despite all the bickering between the two brothers, they were exactly that. Brothers. It would take something of large measures to rip them apart and turn on each other.

"Do not rush in blindly Dante." Vergil warned his brother, watching the door closely. "This demon is of a very high strength. It plays on a person's most inner fears and thoughts, tormenting them until they go insane. Once a person reaches that state of insanity, the demon will lunge and try to eat the person's soul straight from their very being by preying on that insanity. The insanity makes the demon stronger and allows it more power to change forms and torture its next prey. So whatever you do, if it allows itself to be visible in any form…" Vergil paused, turning to his brother with a serious look in his eyes. "Don't look at it." His tone very cold and serious, showing that this was something Dante needed to actually listen to him on.

Dante glared down at his brothers arm and was about to protest but stopped when he heard the seriousness in his voice. His eyebrows knitted together when he said he couldn't look at the demon.

"Then how am I to kill it, if I can't even look at it?" There was a small hint of worry actually in Dante's eyes, looking to his brother for an answer. "What does the spell in the book do?" He asked, watching Vergil closely as the white haired male looked in the book.

"The spell will allow me to open a portal and cast the demon into a prison within an empty dimension. However, I can only do that while it's visible." He explained briefly before continuing. "You need to keep your eyes open as you fight, though don't look at it. You can look at a reflection of it so use the reflection off of Rebellion and shoot behind you. Dante…you just need to stand there and take the hits until I get the portal open. Do you understand?"

Seeing his brother nod, Vergil kicked the door open and closed his eyes, an arm out as he began to softly chant the Latin words under his breath. He needed to say the spell perfectly hence why it had been the only thing he read over and over every minute of every day for the last two months. If Vergil had his eyes open as he read the spell, the demon would have just phased through the book, so Vergil needed to chant the spell with his eyes closed. Listening to Dante fighting the demon Vergil prayed his brother listen to his words and wasn't looking at the demon.

"Be careful Dante! The demon can change forms to get your attention! Even change into someone dear to us, like Kat or our Mother!" Vergil screamed to his brother, so Dante could not be tricked into looking at the demon.

Dante charged in instantly seeing the demon in the reflection on Ivory, refusing to use Rebellion since the large sword would have just slowed him down. Dante quickly opened fire distracting the demon more than trying to kill it so Vergil could cast the spell. He heard Vergil's warning but it was already too late. The demon had taken form of their mother. It was impossible for Dante not to look, hoping that it was truly her.

"Mother..." He mumbled turning towards the demon.

"DON'T LOOK DANTE!" Vergil screamed, having heard his brother's mumble and kept his eyes shut tight, running at his brother and knocking him down when the demon went to charge with a loud scream.

Vergil looked up when he heard Latin whispers echoing throughout the room, the demon trapped inside a black box of magic though it was clear the demon was going to break through. Grabbing Yamato Vergil rushed forward with Dante. They both hit the box at the same time, Dante having pulled Rebellion out for that. Though, upon seeing the box flying down through the portal strong winds started to push the two males towards the portal opening. Vergil slammed his sword down into the stone in time so he didn't get blown in but cussed when he watched Dante get blown in.

"DANTE!" He screamed, watching hopeless for once as the portal shut before Vergil was able to grab his brother's jacket, holding onto only air in his fist where Dante would have been if he was just a bit faster. "No…" he whispered, eyes wide as he let his hand slip from Yamato, staring into the empty room he was left alone in, having no idea where Dante could be.

_End of Chapter 2 ~ The Source of A Whisper_


	3. Chapter 3 An Unexpected Meeting

_Chapter 3 ~ An Unexpected Meeting_

It had been at least a month since Dante was sucked through the portal and Vergil was ripping his hair to try and find his brother. Kat was furious that Vergil was so reckless with the magic and that he let Dante disappear, having trusted the boys to save the other if something happened. All Vergil did was scream at Kat and throw a desk across the room in anger. Vergil hated when things he did wrong were pointed out to him over and over like she had been doing for the past month. Thankfully, though Vergil and Kat did not know it, Dante had landed safely in the dimension he got sucked into and it was something so similar to the world he was from, he blended in easily and there wasn't anything he had to really get used to in the place he landed.

Well there was one thing, the town. Dante had landed in a small town rather than a big city like he was used to living in. Making do with the cash in his pocket he was able to find a motel to stay at for a few nights and after that, he was able to seduce the owner of a few apartments to let him stay in an apartment for free. Dante enjoyed how he got the apartment since it gave him a place to stay and a good fuck. However, he was later forced to go to the high school after lying about his age to the owner, having been told if he doesn't get a diploma she was going to kick him out. The next day after Dante had enrolled into the school he was going to class, unaware of the drastic changes that were going to happen in his life.

Diana sighed softly, walking through the hallways of her school with a blank face as she kept her head down and slipped past people without bumping into them. She didn't want to cause trouble or be seen. It was easy with the perks of being so small and quiet. However, ever since it was ensured that she was graduating high school early, she was a target for teasing and rumors since she was the only girl in the entire school that was graduating early.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked shyly, looking up to person she ran into as they both tried to go into her senior English class, that being one of the classes with few kids but she got the most teasing since it was all seniors.

The guy she bumped into looked down at her, muttering "Oh sorry" and stepped out of the way for her. He looked at her confused as she stared at him in shock because to her, he looked exactly like Dante Sparda from DMC 5.

"Are you going to go in?" He asked and once she moved he watched her ass from behind with a smirk, that being the reason he left her go first.

She just stared at him in shock, trying to tell herself that it wasn't really him. It couldn't be. "O-Oh right. I'm sorry." She quickly babbled shyly, a blush on her cheeks.

She slipped into the classroom, keeping her head down and arms tight around the jacket she was wearing snugly around her body since she had just come in from outside. Sitting in her seat she almost flinched at the sound of the other kids already starting to make fun of her, having seen her blush badly upon bumping into the new kid. The only thing that made her smile was the only two friends she had in that class tell her she looked great today and that they were glad to see her. She was thankful to have such friends so early in the day tell her things like that. It made her feel better about herself and start her day out on a happy note.

Looking across the classroom she saw the Dante look-a-like had sat by the populars that were teasing her, causing Diana to lower her head and allowing her bangs to cast a shadow over her glasses so it hid her eyes. Class went by like normal, Diana being the only one who ever answered the questions correctly which caused another uproar of people teasing her, causing her to lower her head yet again.

Dante just looked at all the people around him confused, not fully understanding why everyone was teasing the girl he had bumped into. She was cute in his opinion, but his thoughts were quickly pushed aside when the hot blonde next to him started to flirt with him. He smirked at the babe, seeing her as only another fuck and flirted right back in hopes of getting her number and her in his bed.

She sighed softly, scribbling down the notes quickly in her own short hand and twice over for Diana's two friends, since one had trouble reading and writing while the other one bought Diana lunch in turn for notes. As class ended Diana quickly packed up her things and kept her head down but lifted it when she saw she was about to bump into the look-a-like again.

"I'm sorry." Diana muttered, bringing her feet up enough to pull down her skinny jeans a bit so they weren't riding up her thighs. "Ah...I'm Diana." she said shyly, voice tiny and soft since she was nervous and not good with new people. Diana offered a hand for him to shake, cheeks a natural light pink and gave the best smile she could. "How long have you been here in Fernley?" she asked, trying to be friendly and possibly make a new friend. Dante looked down at her again muttering, "Uh hi" then he took her hand.

"Dante." He said simply, glaring at a guy that pushed her out of the way to leave, causing Diana stumbling a bit.

With a frown on her lips, she looked down and just remained quiet, pretty used to being pushed around. Sure he himself was a dick but he couldn't go around shoving girls or treating them so harshly. Though because he was glaring at the other guy and not looking at Diana, he didn't see her nearly fall backwards from shock. Diana didn't think she heard him right. No. It couldn't be him. She wouldn't allow herself to think such a thing because he wasn't supposed to be real. It was all a big coincidence right?

"Not long, maybe a month or so ago." He said then pulled a schedule paper from his pocket looking to his next class. "Uh, how do I get to government?" He asked, holding out the paper to her.

"Oh, good. Then nobody has corrupted you yet!" She said, laughing sheepishly before taking his schedule and looked it over. "Oh! You have Mr. Cullar! He's a great teacher. You'll like him. Though he tends to argue with his students a lot and he does only lecture notes so you need to really pay attention otherwise you'll fail his tests." She said, babbling away as she looked over to see if they had any other classes together.

While she was distracted with his schedule he took the time to look her over, obviously liking what he saw and paid no attention to what she was babbling about. Sure, he was more of a boob guy than an ass guy, but Diana had a nice shaped ass in the skinny jeans she wore. Though he wished he could see the rest of her body that her jacket was covering. Finally looking up at her when she stopped talking, noticing the silence and smirked at the blush that was dusting her cheeks since she realized she was babbling like a nervous girl with a crush.

Diana however felt just plain stupid for babbling like she was. And to add to it, he wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. Looking down she went to speak but got cut off by him, glancing back up at him over the rim of her glasses without fully lifting her head.

"You live here your whole life? It seems like everyone I talk to has." He asked trying to make chitchat and to make her stop babbling like she was because it made her talk fast and her voice became a bit more high pitched, giving him a feeling that she was only annoying.

"Ah...no. I moved here about four years ago." She said, rubbing her neck as she led him to the class he needed to be at. Hearing the bell ring she cussed, getting nervous. "I'm sorry I really need to go! Good luck in class Dante!" Diana said, quickly jumping the steps and making her way to her own class. "Also! Don't sit in the back corner or the teacher will pick on you a lot!" She yelled back after a pause, disappearing into her building.

Dante watched as she ran off with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she would be like other girls and he could get her into his bed. Though something about her attitude and clothes said that would be a negative; that, or very very difficult. Shaking his head at her warning he walked into his own classroom, using the excuse of being a new student for walking into the class late when the teacher gave him a look. Not listening to her, he sat in the back by all the girls but quickly regretted it when her words played to be true and Mr. Cullar constantly picked on him to answer questions and teased him for trying to flirt with all the girls. Maybe he'll listen to her warnings next time.

_End of Chapter 3 ~ An Unexpected Meeting_


	4. Author Note!

Hey guys! I want you to know that I'm very sorry for not getting Chapter 4 up yet! I am in the process of graduating this year, finals are coming up soon, I'm buried in school work and projects and I'm also juggling the paper work and training for the Air Force. My partner is trying to help but Chapter 4 I don't remember where I saved it at. So she can't work on the chapter at the moment. I will get it up soon! I'm sorry it's taking so long! I would like to know what you guys think so far! Reviews and such are always loved and welcomed! I'd like to know. Thanks guys!

\- Diana Roseheart  
Author for Reaper's Documenters


	5. Chapter 4 Lunch with Dante?

_Chapter 4 ~ Lunch with Dante?_

Though lunch finally rolled around and Diana was sitting at a small table with her friends, laughing and whining about what happened in class. She was happy to see Dante in her world, but slowly frowned as she remembered seeing the populars got to him and pulled him into their world. Some gave her a dirty look as they walked by while Diana lowered her head and just tapped away on her phone. Dante scanned the room for Diana when he made his way into the lunch hall, only to smirk when the same group dragged him away, a hot blonde hanging off of each arm. After five minutes of their constant boring chatter, he was done. Standing up he walked away from the group and glanced around the room as he tried to find a place to hang out until the end of lunch. Those two blondes really blabbed his ear off.

Upon seeing Diana, he walked up behind her at the table, signaling for her friends to be quiet about him. He quickly grabbed Diana's shoulders saying "boo!" in her ear.

"No wait dude that's not a good idea-!" Mickey, Diana's friend, started to say but it was too late.

Feeling someone suddenly grab her shoulders and say "boo" in her ear caused Diana to stand up quickly after letting out a little mouse like scream, slamming her elbow hard into his jaw then grabbed his arm without thinking and slamming him against the table face down. Finally seeing who it was, Diana blushed badly and instantly felt horrible.

"Oh my god Dante I'm so sorry!" Diana said quickly, babbling away really fast while apologizing, kids from surrounding tables either laughing at her, at him, or insulting Diana for treating him so harshly because of her basic instinct.

Looking down, cheeks flaring in embarrassment, she covered her face with her hands, groaning as her friend Robert whistled and laughed.

"This is why no one spooks her dude!" He said to Dante as he laughed, "But that squeak though! You sounded like a fucking mouse! I thought only your sneezes made you sound like Pikachu!" He laughed, hitting the table a bit.

While Diana just stood there in near tears for all the attention and embarrassment, making her just curl up in her chair and hide her face, Dante stood up rubbing his jaw and laughed.

"Damn that's an elbow." he moved his jaw back and forth, "that squeak was cute by the way" he added, looking at you all curled up.

Feeling bad for making her so shy and upset, he gently uncovered her hands from her face with a faint smirk. "Don't hide such a pretty face, it's a waste." He murmured, flirting with the girl by habit. "Now you going to introduce me or not?" He asked, plopping down onto the seat next her, making Diana self-conscious even more though his little flirty line made her blush stay.

After intros were over, he stayed sitting down next to her listening to all of Diana's friends talk. He was actually enjoying the company and conversation, way more than at the other table. He kept looking at Diana from the corner of his eye wondering what she was thinking about since Diana stayed silent. Mickey laughed and nodded when the subject of Diana hitting a guy came up yet again in the conversation because Dante had asked if it was normal for her to go around swinging.

"That's Diana for you. Silent but deadly bro!" He said, clapping. "Congrats Diana! That's the fourth guys you've nailed this week!" He teased as Diana gave a weak smile, though wasn't proud of her little tumbles with people.

"Yeah, I'm on the swimming team, football, and fucking wrestling weighing 230 at 6'8" and I'm not even stupid enough to scare her or anger her." Robert said, making her frown again.

Jokes about Diana continued to go around until finally she put her headphones in and blasted them as loud as she could, hard rock playing through the speakers. Loud enough Dante could hear since he was next to her. Sure if you glance at her you wouldn't expect her to listen to what Dante does, but she did. It oddly enough calmed her down and gave her a way to release her anger without actually hurting people. Diana tapped away at her phone, not looking up and made sure to not give in to wanting to look at Dante to matter how attractive and sexy and amazing he was. She just couldn't. So instead, she texted Roxxi, having a giant panic attack over the phone after sending a picture she managed to sneak.

'Holy shit man! Fuck him while you can! Fuck almost lost my phone XD haha. Anyway stop texting me and mingle! Ask if he has a brother named Virgil! Bye love u!' was all Roxxi's text said as Diana heard her phone beep.

'I know it's fucking amazing! I can't believe it's really him! And you have to remember I have no self-confidence in person! All I can do is blush and act like an idiot! Not to mention my friends keep making fun of me.' Diana replied, smiling to herself.

Dante was just smirking, half listening to what Diana friends were saying and joking about. He did notice Diana stealing a picture which made him smirk even more, feeling a puff of pride from the quiet girl wanting a picture of him. Yeah, he knew she was attracted to him. He kept stealing quick glances at her phone silently, chuckling to himself while reading her panicked attack texts to Roxxi, though didn't understand why. His stomach grumbled seeing someone walk by with pizza on their tray, reminding him that he hasn't eaten at all since last night.

He looked to Diana and tapped the side if her head getting her attention, "Hey, want to come with me to get some pizza?" He smirked looking at her eyes, his having a mischievous sparkle in them.

Diana looked up from smiling and blushing at her phone, pulling a headphone out since he tapped her head. "I'm sorry what did you ask?" She mumbled, looking at him confused as she felt her phone continue to go off a bunch in her hand from the spam of texts from Roxxi. Probably with mingling tips or ideas.

He laughed hearing the phone continuously go off. "I asked if you wanted to come with me to get some pizza." He asked again after he stood up. "I'll pay." He added as he began to walk to the line.

Diana looked down at Roxxi's text, sighing before shaking her head and locking her phone. God her best friend was a freak. 'Fuck him! Fuck him! Fuck him! And get me a Virgil! Hehe love ya sempai!' Roxxi had texted, proving her weirdness.

Walking over to the lunch line with him, Diana kept looking at her phone, glaring at the screen a bit before finally angrily putting the phone in her pocket yet again. Dante could see an older version of himself on the screen but with white hair, killing demons before she had stuffed the phone in her pocket. He just pushed it off, figuring it was just some stupid game. Looking at the line Diana groaned a bit, not really wanting to wait. She didn't talk. She was afraid that she would babble again and make a fool of herself. "You know I'm not going to eat right?" Diana asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Do you at least want a drink?" He asked, looking at the long line. "Why the hell does this take so damn long. Throw the food at them and move on. Damn."

Diana laughed at his growl of annoyance. "Yeah well if they did that then parents would bitch about treating their kids like animals." Diana said, rolling her eyes and putting her hands in her pockets.

Glancing over to the side she could see two kids about to get into a fight before one of the popular a walked by and broke it up by swaying her hips and practically flashing her breasts. "Fucking whores I swear..." She grumbled, rolling her eyes, not noticing Dante staring at the girl's ass as it happened.

As he walked up to the cart Diana stood back away from the line, having purposely not answered his question about a drink. A few girls walked up to him and started to flirt with him, making vague hints that Diana was just 'another girl' at the school and held no real popularity so Dante should go play with them. A guy even chimed in behind him saying how boring and weird Diana was. Diana, not hearing it, was standing away tapping on her phone again to play the game. Glancing up for a moment and seeing Dante talking to all the people she just rolled her eyes and walked away, going back to her table.

Dante turned to look back at her after hitting on the girl's for a little bit, ignoring the comments about Diana, but frowned seeing that she had left. Tossing the money at the lunch lady he quickly walked back to the table, seeing her sitting there like she never left. He purposely reached over from behind her, placing the drink in front of Diana's hands.

"Drink up." he said, taking a bite of his pizza.

Jumping slightly at the sight of a drink being placed in front of her, Diana gave it a confused look before seeing Dante sit down next to her again. Sighing, she went to say she didn't want anything but seeing he wasn't going to care and probably still order her to drink it, she ignore it with a shake of her head.

"Fine." Was all she said, pulling open the drink and placed it between her lips.

It was a smoothie packet that you just rip open and suck. She loved them, especially the strawberry banana ones. The fact that he mistakenly bought it was funny. Sighing when she saw him not paying attention to her anymore, she went back to her phone but had turned her chair so he couldn't see the screen. Why couldn't she have more confidence? Do what she's always wanted? Bat her eyes, flirt, give cute smiles, and seduce him? Right. Because she's easily nervous, shy, quiet, and only brave when not in front of the person.

Hearing the bell ring Diana quickly left, not able to stay listening to everyone for another minute, hating herself for ruining the chance she had with Dante. Though as she walked away, she was unaware that the dark haired male was left standing there confused by her sudden disappearance, having wanted to talk to her on the way to class.

_End Chapter 4 ~ Lunch with Dante?  
_

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Hey guy's I would just like to say that I would like to have at least 4 reviews for this chapter before I put up Chapter 5! Tell me what you think, how you think it's going, what you think will happen. I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks!


	6. Author Note 2!

Hey guy's it's Diana here. I want you all to know I want at least one more review before I post up the next chapter. And once I post the next chapter I would really like at least 3 reviews each week before I post up the next chapter. I don't want to work hard on a story and post it up if no one is going to give me feed back on it and let me know if my efforts are actually being seen.

Thanks!

Signed,  
Reaper's Documenters


	7. Author Note 3!

Hey! Guys! Great news! I am officially done with school! My graduation was Friday night which means!~

***Fan Fare in the background***

I have nothing keeping me busy from the chapters!~

Woohoo!

That also means that the chapters will be edited, updated, and posted far more than they use to be!

So hold onto your panties Dante Fan-Girls, we're gonna get deeper into Diana's and Dante's little love bug romance soon! And for you Vergil loving girls~ Roxxi will be meeting the white haired mystery man soon~ What will that mean for Diana's best friend?! Is she going to fall into the white haired man's arms like Diana wants to do for Dante? Or is her red head temper going to get the best of her? And Diana has been doing nothing but pushing Dante away even though her dream finally came true! What will this mean for the shy nerd? Will she lose her chance to be with Dante? Will another woman come in and sweep Diana's dream man away from her? Will Diana actually fall in love with Dante's BROTHER when she meets him!? Find out soon in the up coming chapters!

And here's a new twist~

Each review you fans given us has done nothing but fuel the desire to get this story completed and posted!~ So keep those reviews up! But the twist I mentioned?

***dramatic pause with a drum roll***

YOUR IDEAS MAY BE PLACED IN THE STORY! Be in characters! Story plot twists! Lover's quarrels! Anything you can think of! If we think it would play well in the story, WE MAY PUT IT IN!

...

I just realized this sounds like a stupid commercial...OH WELL!

Give us your reviews! Ideas! Interests! Desires! If they're good, we may put them into the story!

Thanks a bunch for all your support guys! It means a lot to us Reaper's Documenters! So please, keep it up!~

I would like to know though...

Do you guys want to learn what happens between Diana and Dante after she has pushed him away so much? Or do you want us to jump straight to Diana's little surprise for Dante? We'd love to hear from you guys! So please tell us!


	8. Chapter 5 So Many Things, So Little Time

Chapter 5 ~ So Many Things, So Little Time

A couple of months went by and Dante had been claimed by the so called populars and he liked it. Every week he had a new girl under his arm and rumors spread that each girl had sex with him or got caught sucking him off in the school bathrooms. Dante never looked or talked to Diana since, and even started to tease her about being smart and plain when all the other students did. His words crushed Diana. For years she had idolized him, but now all he did was sit there and tease her like all the rest.

Dante didn't want to hurt her like this before, but her constant disregard of his presence hurt him. 'Fine.' He thought, 'I'll go away like you want.' Instead of tailing her he went off and slept with other girls only to dump their worthless asses' right after. He wanted Diana to hear the rumors so he helped start and spread them, knowing she'd hear and be hurt. Though he didn't want to tease her, he did anyway and was slowly losing any bit of compassion he had left for her.

Over those couple of months, Diana started to see herself as not special. Only the joy of Roxxi coming to town gave her any happiness. But one comment too many from Dante made her snap. Diana didn't understand how it happened or why, but just the fact that it did cause a big hole to rip in her without her even realizing it. Dante on the other hand didn't fully realize how much he was destroying the quiet girl until he said the last thing that made Diana just break down.

"What the fuck is your problem Dante?!" Diana hissed, glaring at the black haired male as she slammed her hands onto the lunch room table having gotten dirty looks from his little whores that were under his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe." Dante said, smirking at her as he watched her slowly fume and blush, not seeing how Diana's hands were shaking.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I act like I do with everyone else- shy, quiet, nervous, unknowing on what to do- and you turn around, kick me in the gut, then walk off with the whores and dicks of the school! Why?! Because I didn't know how to handle some guy suddenly waltzing up to me like he owns the world and actually paying mind to me?!" Diana snapped, glaring even more as she clenched her hands shut into fists, watching as Dante frowned more and more as her outburst went on.

"Well I'm sorry I got bored of your stupid little "oh I don't care about anything but my books and phone" routine. I tried talking to you for months, spending time to get your attention, and pestering you to see if you were just hiding in a shell. But rather, I get met with a cold shoulder, an empty voice, and you refusing to look at me." Dante ranted, glaring right back at her.

"You're such a selfish jackass! I was scared okay?! I'm not use to people suddenly coming up and finding me interesting!" Diana snapped, going to say something more but Dante's little whores cut in.

"Just get lost nerd. You've bothered Dante enough!"

"Yeah! Go back to sucking the teachers' dicks like you always do!"

"Freak! Just get lost!"

Each little sentence caused Diana to flinch, her scared and shy shell slowly building over the fire and anger she had to talk to Dante. Looking at him with hurt eyes she went to say something more but when Dante spoke, every little thought she had disappeared.

"Look. Over these last couple of months I learned something. You're just as boring and plain as everyone said. No sex, beauty, or excitement." Dante said in a cold tone, smirking as the girls under his arms laughed. However when he looked back at Diana and saw the smaller girl visibly shaking and trying to hold back tears, he realized the mistake he made. "Diana-" he started to say, sitting up straight now.

"Don't…just…don't…you made your point…" Diana hissed, having held her hand up to silence Dante.

Dante watched as Diana quickly walked off, head down and arms wrapping around her like she was trying to hide. Just like she did every time she would get teased and she was hurting. He cussed softly, getting up and walking after Diana to at least try and apologize but by the time he got to the lunch room doors, Diana wasn't anywhere within sight. She wasn't even with her normal group of friends when he went to go check. He knew he shouldn't have said that but Diana was starting to annoy him. Now he made her cry and disappear.

At the end of school Dante stayed behind, leaning against the bike he had gotten a few weeks back, looking for Diana. He knew she rode the bus so he was hoping to catch her before she got on. Mickey, one of Diana's friends, noticed Dante was still at the school and walked over to him.

"Looking for Ashley?" He asked, naming off just one of the many girls Dante was fooling around with.

"Ah- no, I'm actually looking for Diana." Dante answered, looking at Mickey with a frown on his lips. Why wasn't Diana out there yet?

Upon hearing Dante's answer Mickey gave him a confused look. "Oh…Diana came into 6th period on the verge of breaking down and refused to look at anyone. Just sat in her desk shaking with her fists clenched while trying to not cry. Makayla even tried to find out what was wrong and even she couldn't get an answer! And Diana tells Makayla everything." Mickey told him, crossing his arms. "So the teacher sent Diana down to the office. Her mom must have come and picked her up from school." He finished, looking at Dante with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Frowning Dante shook his head, rubbing his face with his hand. He hurt Diana that badly? She hears it every day so why does it matter that much to her if he said it? Sighing, he looked at Mickey and shrugged. "No reason. Don't worry about it. Thanks for telling me." Dante answered shortly, turning around and getting onto the bike. Mickey just shrugged and walked off, hearing Dante drive off. The entire ride back to his apartment Dante was trying to figure out why Diana was so off put by his sentence. It really did confuse him. Sure, he was a little rude and mean but did she really take what he said to heart? Shaking his head free of the thoughts he walked up to his apartment door but froze, seeing it was already open partly.

Glaring he reached behind him he pulled Ebony and Ivory from his pants waist, the jacket having been hiding them during school so no one would know he had them on him. Walking up he kicked the door open the rest of the way and aimed where the first body was, causing him to falter when he saw who it was. "Vergil? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see his brother sitting there on the couch waiting. Pushing the shock away he walked over after putting away Ebony and Ivory, hugging his brother when Vergil stood.

"Kat helped me open another portal to find you. She said she could only open it once from her side, so we will need to find a way back." Vergil told him, getting straight to the point. Though a pause between the two men caused the white haired male to smile, "It's good to see you alive and well Brother. I was worried."

"Yeah well! It takes a lot more to kill me or hurt me than falling through a portal!" Dante answered with a laugh, patting his brother on the back. "Oh man, there is a lot about this place that is weird." He began to explain, sitting on the couch with Vergil.

After hours of explaining how there were no demons in this world, Vergil became worried. "What about magic? Any signs of that?" He asked, frowning as Dante shook his head. "I see…"

"Look. Being here isn't so bad. I'll enroll you into the school with me and-"

"Wait. You're going to school?" Vergil asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"The only way the landlord would let me have the apartment was if I went to the high school. I tried to explain to her I was 18 but she didn't believe me. If you want a roof over your head, you'll go. And it's not that bad anyway! Lots of hot chicks, good sports, and no homework because none of the teachers really care about the kids." Dante rambled, seeing Vergil wasn't very impressed. "Look. If you want to be able to have a place to stay while having the time to look around and do some research, you'll just go to fucking school." Dante finished, glaring at his brother.

"Fine…we'll do it your way this time. But the moment we have a chance to leave, we're taking it." Vergil told him, getting up and walking towards the bathroom of the apartment.

"Yeah…" Dante muttered, his mind going back to the crying brunette. For some reason, he didn't want to leave until he at least had a chance to apologize to her.

Weeks went by at the school and Dante still wasn't able to find Diana. She was in her classes and at school but she always managed to slip past him somehow before he was able to grab her. Vergil was with him, not understanding why Dante was so bent on finding this girl and when he asked, all he was answered with was "I just need to talk to her okay?" so Vergil just left it at that. He was starting to get annoyed because it seemed like Dante was more focused on fucking the high school girls or trying to talk to that specific girl rather than helping Vergil find a way home. He was going to talk to Dante during their class but he decided against it. It must be important if Dante was that bent on trying to get to the girl, so he would leave his brother be for a little longer.

Dante was walking into class, wondering where Diana was because normally she's never late to class. Then again, his definition of late was her getting there after he did. But today she didn't even show up when the bell rang, causing him to not have a chance to talk to him. They had a substitute today so Dante knew he would be able to talk to Diana. But when she actually showed up to class, every little thought he had lined up to tell her flew straight out the window.

"Holy shit…" He whispered, eyes wide.

End Chapter 5 ~ So Many Things, So Little Time

* * *

What has Dante so shocked? Will Vergil be able to deal with every day high school life? Will Diana actually forgive Dante for what he said to her? Will Dante and Vergil find a way back home soon?

Find out in the next chapter!

Reviews are loved. Please tell us what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen in the next chapter! We want to know what you guys are thinking and what you also want to happen!


	9. Chapter 6 This is just the Beginning

Chapter 6 ~ This is just the Beginning

"She's just as boring and plain as everyone said! No sex, beauty, or excitement!" Diana said, repeating the words to Roxxi, who had just gotten into the car with her at the airport.

Diana was able to get the school's approval to allow Roxxi to follow her around the school for a week while she was visiting, which means she could rely on Roxxi for just about anything at the moment. Diana had explained from the beginning of the Dante situation all the way to what happened just recently.

"Then, after making me cry and become a walking sack of "I hate myself" he follows me around the school trying to talk to me!" she hissed, gripping the stirring wheel of the car tightly in her hand. "Help me prove them wrong." She said bluntly, eyes on fire. "Do my makeup, my hair, pick my clothes even, I don't care! Help me prove to him, and everyone, I can have people want me like I was sex on a stick!" She said, growling as the words came as a hiss between her teeth.

"He fucking said what!? Oh that fucker's gunna pay! I'm going to rip off his dick and make him eat it!" Roxxi growled as she cracked her knuckles "Just give me five minutes with the dead man…."

Shaking her head with a slight smirk Diana refused, "You can't hurt him Roxxi. I can't make him suffer from the desire of me if he's stuck in a hospital bed." And even if she wasn't going to dress up, Diana didn't want to see Dante hurt. Despite his cold words, Diana still felt a need to prove herself to him and looked up to him.

Roxxi pouted when Diana said she couldn't hurt him but she thought of her request and grinned ear to ear. "Oh hunny. I'll make him cum at the sight of you!" Roxxi laughed at the small glint of fear in Diana's eyes, ready to do her worst.

And that Roxxi did. And based off of Dante no less. Diana loved it because she looked exactly like herself but offering an entire new vibe of sexy. That faithful day Diana walked into class, with Roxxi in tow, wearing what Roxxi had given her.

Diana's brown hair was down, for once, in big loose curls, contacts in her blue/green eyes and red gloss decorating her lips. The eyeliner made her eyes more visible and pop while giving them a luring effect. And her clothes? God the clothes. Tight leather pants that shaped her ass and thighs perfectly, heeled boots that caused her hips to sway just right as she walked, and a long jacket similar to Dante's but more fitting around her figure while being black. The jacket was unzipped down to below her ribs so it showed off her stomach and a little belly piercing no one knew she had. The black tank top and bra she wore with it made her chest desirable and luscious while her entire body just amazing. Smirking at all the heads turning, Diana sat down across the room from Dante, giving him a "you were saying?" smirk before focusing on class while also talking to Roxxi.

Roxxi smirked as she followed behind Diana, having the feeling of a job well done given all the looks she got Diana. Not to distract from Diana's appearance, Roxxi wore her typical jeans and a black and white striped tank with a loose cotton vest hanging open at her sides, that stupid visitors pass on the outside that the school made her wear. She giggled evilly to herself, excited to see shit go down when Dante saw Diana's new look.

Roxxi sat down in the desk next to Diana's right as Dante looked up at her shocked.

"Holy shit..." He mumbled not believing what he saw. "When did you..."

Roxxi chuckled in accomplishment. Her planned worked, Diana was the center of Dante's attention, plus everyone else's. She glanced around having felt some one staring at her and she was right. In the back of the room sat yet another silver haired man, a pretty sexy one in her opinion, right next to Dante. As class started Dante ignored the comments from the people around him calling Diana a poser and a fake.

"You look amazing" he said as Diana sat down, unable to take his eyes off her. He really didn't expect THAT from her as retaliation from what he had said. Did she always have a piercing on her belly button? Either way, she made Dante speechless. He didn't know a quiet girl like Diana could turn into a maneater.

Diana just smirked and scoffed softly, moving her bangs out of her eyes. "I know." Was all she said, giving him a small look, like she was still angry about what he said last time they spoke. "Don't you hate it when women prove your words wrong?" she asked in a snippy tone, showing she was still upset. "Now if you excuse me, I actually have class work." Diana said, opening her text book and looking at the material but glanced up after a moment. "Also. Don't call me boring again." she said in a cold tone.

Realizing the book she had been torn up inside Diana got up and walked across the classroom, smirking a bit as she bent over and got a new book. Oh she knew the looks she got from the guys, and the jealousy from the girls. Thanks to the heels and much tighter pants her hips and ass had a natural sway. Sure the skinny jeans did her justice but these were even better. Plus, the bra she was wearing just gave her chest extra bounce as she walked in the heels, people having not expected her to have such a good rack either from all the clothes she normally wore that hid it.

"What a fake." A girl muttered, glaring Diana since the little meek nerd girl showed she actually had beauty to her.

"You're just angry that those women are able to show beauty when they wish rather than flaunt bodies they don't wish to be seen every day." A cool voice answered, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "And I believe you have school work to complete Dante." He said, having looked at the material and tossed it to the side, calling it trash. Realizing his brother wasn't listening, he sighed. "Perhaps her look has to do with proving you wrong about calling her unattractive and plain." He said, looking over at them. "Women tend to do that a lot."

Dante grumbled pissed off with his brother for his comments, like Dante didn't know why Diana was suddenly a walking sex symbol. He still continued to steal glances at Diana, trying to soak it all in. 'This has to be a dream...' was all he thought as he was pretending to do the school work.

Diana was just smirking because every time she looked up Dante was staring at her. Raising an eyebrow she unzipped the jacket and slid it off, showing her in the tight tank top and push up bra that showed her breasts even more and showed her flat toned stomach. She purposely shrugged her shoulders to slide the jacket off, glancing at Dante with a raised eyebrow, leaning forward on the desk while crossing one leg over the other. Oh Diana was having fun. Her eyes said thank you to Roxxi while her lips said 'try and get me' to Dante.

Diana just laughed to herself at the fact that Dante was actually distracted by her. Noticing a flaw in his pretending she got up and walked over to him from across the classroom, bending over slightly so she was at his eye level and he had a clear view down her breasts. "The book is upside down." Diana said with a cocky tone, smirking at him and giving a light wink. Fixing the book for him, standing up straight once more she turned around, and rocking her hips with it as she walked away.

Dante licked his lips when Diana bent forward and gave him a view down her chest, her voice making him groan inside his head since her tone was sex worthy. He could smell her strawberry and cherry blossom scent when she turned, her hair almost hitting him in the face before walking back to her seat, bending over to pack up her things, giving him a perfect view if her ass. Looking at Roxxi, since he couldn't see her face, it just screamed joy from torturing Dante. Roxxi looked up from her mindless nail polish picking/staring at Virgil to smirk and give Diana a small thumbs up when she saw the evil joy on her friend's face. When she looked back she was startled to find Virgil looking back at her. He smirked as he looked back at Roxxi, speaking loud enough so Roxxi would hear him.

"I do believe staring is considered rude." He said in a cool tone, having a bit of a smirk compared to his bother as he didn't even move a muscle from his perfect posture in his seat, staring into her eyes.

He got up from his seat and calmly walking past Roxxi and turned in the class assignment. As Virgil walked by, Roxxi grabbed her things as she stood up. "But how can one not stare at you," she replied in a mostly sarcastic tone with a mischievous smirk stinging her lips.

She earned a smirk from Virgil for her comment before he moved out the door. He would entertain her later, for now he had a plan. Standing in the hall he watched his brother easily get wrapped around Diana's finger in the hall way. Diana had pushed Dante up against the lockers, with their bodies close and her leg resting between his. She grabbed ahold of his necklace and pulled his face down to her as if she was going to kiss him. Dante smirked enjoying the position she put him in. He leaned down to receive the kiss but pouted when Diana moved away.

"You're too easy." She whispered and winked at him before swaying her hips away to get next class leaving Dante in a daze.

Dante shook his head and looked after Diana with a wide grin on his lips. Oh yeah. He was definitely going to enjoy today and if she kept playing that game with him, surely later tonight. Watching her walk away as her hips swayed, he vowed to himself he would have her even if it killed him. Her smell, her look, her attitude, everything about her today caught him by the heart and his "head". Dante wanted to have grabbed her, slammed her into the lockers instead and fucked her right there but knew she wouldn't give him the chance. The male was pretty sure the last time he met a girl that surprised him after knowing them for a certain personality for so long, was Kat. And even Kat didn't produce nearly as much of a surprise as Diana did. Growling faintly Dante went on to his next class, leaving Vergil behind with Roxxi, Diana having forgotten about her best friend as well in the heat of her having power over Dante.

Vergil glanced at Roxxi from the corner of his eye, having stood next to the woman while the event unfolded. "This is all revenge for her and slight flirting isn't it?" he asked her.

Roxxi chuckled looking up at Vergil, "Yeah she's going to cause as much pain and suffering as she can in a school day to him." She smirked watching Diana tease him more with her walk.

Chuckling in return Virgil spoke again, "I see. I feel slightly bad for my brother…. Slightly." He said with a smirk. "Too bad for her though. Eventually he will have enough of her teasing and his true side will come out. He can only play the puppet for so long with a woman." He said, crossing his arms as he watched his brother sulk away in a daze.

Roxxi laughed, "Awe such sweet brotherly love you two have there." She glanced around the halls quickly "Hey want to skip class? Not like you'd actually do anything worth your wild in there. Then when it's time for lunch slip back in?" she asked, wanting to spend time with the silver haired brother. What? She had the hots for him like Diana did for Dante.

Vergil looked at her, a smirk still on his lips. "Very well. You have 10 minutes." He said, walking off with Roxxi and keeping his back straight, head high and arms at his sides. Like he had some royal vibe around him that he needed to maintain. That's how he was. Proper, cold, and precise.

Sitting in her next class, Diana was trying so hard not to die from blushing with her head down and cheeks flared. She wanted so bad to go back and ravish his mouth but she had to hold it back, she wasn't done torturing him yet.

She dropped her head onto the desk with a grown, "This is taking too long…" She mumbled. Diana wanted Dante crawling to her feet, begging to have her already. Torturing Dante was torturing her. But it took her a moment to realize Roxxi never followed her in to the class. "Wait…where the hell is Roxxi?"

End Chapter 6 ~ This is just the Beginning

* * *

Looks like Diana finally found that little button she needed to get to Dante! And why was Vergil so willing to run off and play hooky with Roxxi? Will Dante truly snap if Diana teases him too much? Will Diana be able to remain strong and keep up the teasing? Can she deal with the thought that Dante only sees her again because of how she's dressing? Will she be able to get Dante to notice her when she's her normal self?

Find out in the next chapter!

Reviews are very much loved!


End file.
